Inklings Day Off
This is the 8th episode of Endless Possible Shorts Script Yang wakes up Yang: Ok Let See What this day will bring Yang opens her door and see Axel trying to keep down a fire with Ruby trying dust it off James head burning Yang: This gonna be a long day and it only just begun A hour later We see everything mostly ok with James head not burning and the fire been put out Yang: There we go now let do our usual games James: Oh now we gonna pay aren't we Yang: Probably We cut to all of them at a mini stadium Yang: Ok let play the 20768 game of Ink free for all Ruby: No cause you keep on beating us all Yang: Cause I’m that good James: We Know we Been Doing this Once per day heck even twice sometimes maybe even three! Yang: Let Do this! Yang goes into the stadium James: Agree for a momentary truce in the bout to take down Yang Axel: Our best chance would be that so sure Ruby: I agree with Axel James: Ok let go The three go into the stadium Announcer: 3 2 1 go The three rush to Yang Yang: Ok let see a sneak attack on James would be the good way to take down the biggest threat here Yang swims in her ink going across the land before James tried to shoot her with Dark Tetra and she dodges before noticing a Suction Bomb nearly hitting her but dodged it Axel: Ruby hit Ruby: Ok using the Splat Charger Ruby shoot at Yang but she quickly dodges it and James try hit Yang but she also dodged also and use her splattershot and hit James and splat him and Axel Use his Splat Bella to block a few attacks and notice Yang about to attack him but Ruby quickly attack Yang and she dodged rind throws a Suction Bomb at Ruby going through all of the stadium and landing near her Ruby: Shit It exploded And Ruby Been splatted Axel: Oh no! Yang: Checkmate Axel: Son Of a Yang shoots Axel and splats Axel Announcer: Yang the winner not big surprise Yang: Yeah I WON! Take that! Axel: Let Just get to the rest The team go away and we cut to black to the next scene We see the 4 at the Crust Bucket eating from it Ruby: This is a good place to eat Axel: Yeah it is James: Ok what now Yang: Easy Fight in the Splatterfest And it Axel turn Axel: Ok when will we go and challenge the reigning supreme Ruby: In a few hours also want to watch a movie Yang: What’s out Ruby: Mercury Moxie and Pluto Punges Attack Of The Clones And Or Dick Hydra and Douche Vagina And another one known as World War Lost Axel: I want to see the attack of the clones Yang: World War Lost! James: Dick Hydra Ruby: For me I guess Mercury Moxie and Pluto Punges Axel: Let Go to the movie theaters We cut to them at the theaters Ruby: Thanks cutaway The movie starts and show River productions and the movie starts we cut to the same scene but a bit in the film Pluto Punges: Ok so we made clones now what Mercury Moxie: Maybe rape a few Pluto Punges: Sure That a great idea Ruby: Decent Joke not really great at all Yang: That a failed joke Axel: Agreed We cut to the same scene but even deeper in the film Pluto Punges: Ok so after we lost out clones and they became bloodthirsty for our blood we need help so I not expecting all of us to make it out alive in fact I expect at least 75% of us to die within 30 minutes Axel: Well that happen to people in movies half the time and I’m not even including horror movies which mostly have less of a body count to action movies strangely enough Yang: Reasonable James: This is awesome We cut to later on in the film We see Mercury and Pluto throwing nuke from a helicopter Pluto: Die Monster you don’t belone in this world Mercury: So you want me to kill you? Axel: Haha Ruby: Haha Yang: Haha James: Haha I don’t get it We cut to the end of the film Pluto Punges: Alone here on a Island with no way to end the film um cliffhanger! The 4 Inklings see the credits and leave the theaters Ruby: That was a great film Yang: It had it low points but it was great in the end Axel: I liked the fight scenes James: Yep Guys hurry the Campion usual battle is gonna start Yang: Oh right we need to hurry Axel: Time to write my will Ruby: Your gonna be fine! The 4 rush to a stadium and Axel enters it Yang: Good luck Axel Axel: Yeah like that will help lower the case of my likelihood of being doomed Axel go inside the stadium Meggy: So my next challenger Meggy shoots at Axel but he use his Dart Tetra to dodge each attack and continue to do that and shoot and each attack missed Meggy since she dodged it and Meggy quickly go behind him and shoot but he barely avoid the attack and go behind a wall trying to regain some ammo and sneak behind Meggy but she gets out of the way of Axel Attack And shoot at Axel But he move to the other side of the map Meggy: Let make a plan to attack him Axel throws a Suction Bomb and it hits Meggy in the back of her head and Desti quietly laughs to herself Know What coming next Meggy: I ok with the plan I came up now to do it! The bomb explodes hurting Meggy and Meggy Try to use her weapon but she ran out of ink Meggy: Well I'm doomed Axel: Twenty points you dirty whore Axel rush to Meggy and about to attack her Meggy: I need to survive Meggy Try again And was able to escape just as Axel Shoot Axel: Kidding me Meggy go behind her and use a splat roller and splats Axel defeating him Announcer: Meggy defeated Axel Meggy Wins The two outside and people shoot at them but they quickly shoot them Axel: Well I failed Ruby: Yes you did shall we go to the Coffee shop Axel: Sure Yang: Yeah Soul and Alice should be there by now The 4 walk to the shop and go in and see the two mentioned before Yang: Hi Soul and Alice Soul: How are you doing Yang: Good how about you Soul: Great We cut out and we cut to them going outside Axel: Next time three days from now Yang: Sure Alice: We should be free James: Half the time I can’t understand you cause Well French Soul: Me too Ruby: With training coming tomorrow we should go and get some rest The 4 run away and go to their apartment Yang: See you tomorrow Axel: You two! Ruby: Yep James: Can’t See What tomorrow will bring us The 4 go into their room and they go to sleep and the short ends Trivia Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:James Episodes Category:Axel Episodes Category:Yang Episodes Category:Ruby Episodes Category:Soul Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Alice (Tournament Arc) Episodes Category:Pluto Punges Episodes Category:Mercury Moxie Episodes